Fall For You
by DarknessCatchingFire
Summary: James Potter has a plan. Lily's crush on a certain werewolf is pushed aside, James rains down gifts, and jealousy abounds, especially when James catches Lily and Sirius Black snogging. James will get Lily to fall for him no matter what it takes.
1. Chapter 1: Wait For You

**Author's Note****: HI! This is my newest story! I wrote it a while ago but only now got around to typing it up. I'll try to update often. Please review! Thank you all! If you haven't read my other story, Hate To Love, you should give it a try. It's a Scorpius Malfoy / Lily L. Potter one. By the way, I do not own Harry Potter (obviously). And the song is pieces of Wait For You, by Elliot Yamin. **

**Fall For You**

**Chapter one: Wait For You**

…_Girl you could have stayed  
but you wouldn't give me a chance  
With you not around it's a little bit more then I can stand  
And all my tears they keep running down my face  
Why did you turn away?_

So why does your pride make you run and hide?  
Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie what you keep inside  
This is not how you want it to be

So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life  
Baby I will wait for you…

There she was, the most amazing girl in existence. My angel, my flower, my love, my Lily. Her beautiful dark red hair danced down her back and around her face in a glorious silky cascade as she walked. Where the sunlight streaming from the blue sky hit it the red was drawn out particularly to gleam like strands of rubies. Her hips swung ever so slightly in a hypnotizing motion. Her perfectly curved body moved lightly with each smooth step giving her the appearance of gliding rather than walking.

Lily's face lit up when she saw her friend, Alice Hanson. Her eyes, such a stunning emerald green, sparkled as her perfect lips stretched into a smile. The smile caused a very slight dimple to appear on her right cheek. The top of her nose wrinkled slightly too and little lines sprung from the corners of her dancing eyes. It was as if her entire face wished to be part of her joy. The object of my affection flung herself at her friend.

"Alice!" she cried in that musical voice of hers.

Her eyes closed as she embraced the other girl. With those distractingly gorgeous green orbs hidden from view her freckles stood out more. They were almost unnoticeable they were so light in color and so few in numbers, a few sprinkled on the bridge of her nose and across her cheekbones which cut across her face in just the right way. With her eyes closed her thick dark eyelashes were so long they touched her cheek.

I knew Lily's face in extreme detail. Most people didn't notice these things about Lily Evans. I did. I'd spent six years watching her intently until I'd memorized her face completely. Now here we were entering our final year of Hogwarts and despite my efforts she still didn't like me.

I admit I'd been a bit of a jerk but I was trying to change… for her. I'm pretty sure she noticed the difference in my attitude last year because she'd told me we could be friends. Friends, ouch. I wished for so much more, but it was better than being bitter enemies.

Sometimes I'd catch something though. A flicker of uncertainty would cross her face when she was talking to me. There was a dash of fear and hope mixed when I pledged to wait for her.

"I'll wait for you as long as it takes," I'd told Lily.

"Forever then," she'd snapped, that fear still lingering in her face.

"If I must," was my only reply.

And my answer had unsettled her.

"Leave me alone Potter."

"How am I supposed to prove myself to you when you won't even give me another chance?" I'd asked.

She'd sighed and nervously muttered. "Fine, friends. We'll be friends." Her voice squeaked and broke.

I wondered at times if she felt something for me too. If so I knew why she would keep her feelings hidden. Pride. Lily hated to be wrong. She wouldn't like the idea of admitting that I'd won her over when she'd been denying for years my claims that she'd someday be mine.

"Hey Prongs, daydreaming about Lily Evans again are you?" my best friend, Sirius Black, nudged me as he spoke.

I tore my eyes from where I'd been watching Lily greet her friends by the steps to the train. My three friends, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black all started at me sympathetically.

"I can't give up," I muttered. "I love her."

Sirius snorted. "Love… _right._ Look I can hook you up with a really hot Ravenclaw girl in our year. She asked me about you when I was getting on the train. Go out and have some fun with her. Forget about Lily for a bit, it'll be good for you."

I glared at him. "You don't get what I'm saying padfoot. I _love_ her. That's not something I can just switch off. Besides, I told Lily I'd wait for her."

"What's the point? Even if she did fancy you she'd never admit it. That girl's just too stubborn," Sirius told me.

"Then you need to _get _her to admit her feelings," Remus said.

"If said feelings even exist," Sirius mumbled.

I ignored him. "What do you mean Moony? How would I do that?"

"Make her jealous." The answer came from Peter.

"Why?" I stared at the small boy in surprise.

He shrugged looking mildly embarrassed. "I dunno. I've seen other people do it. It seems to work for them."

"That could work," I said thoughfully.

"Yah, you've been bugging her since first year. She's so used to your constant attention that she might find she misses it when it's gone," Remus added.

Sirius stared at me intently. "Are you sure she's worth all of this?"

"Yes," I answered firmly.

He sighed. "Fine, I _am_ your best mate so I suppose I should help you with your newest plan to woo Lily Evans."

The door opened just then. The very girl we'd just been discussing stood there with her three friends, Alice Hanson, Kira Breaker, and Faith Moon. Her eyes widened when she saw us.

"Sorry, we didn't know anyone else was in here," Lily apologized.

She turned to leave but Kira grabbed her shoulder and spun the girl back around. Kira had long black hair, skin the color of cinnamon, and dark eyes. She was very outspoken with a fierce personality. Not even the Slytherins dared to bother her. Kira was the only person Lily gave into without much of a fight. With anyone else my girl was as stubborn and unmovable as a mountain. I knew that better than anyone.

"Can we sit here?" Kira asked in her loud voice.

"Yes," I said instantly.

Lily turned to glare at the girl while Faith looked hopeful. Kira raised her eyebrows and gave the beautiful red head a look that would have had me cowering in a corner. I knew why Kira wanted to stay so badly. She fancied Peter, though why a good looking chick like her would look twice at the small mousy kid was a mystery to me.

"Fine," Lily finally huffed.

Still scowling she sat between Remus and Sirius on the other side of the compartment from me. I frowned. Kira took her place next to Peter and Alice sat between Kira's crush and I.

Alice was a nice girl and the only one of Lily's friends that I really got along with. Kira scared me and Faith was always trying to seduce me. With Alice there was none of that weirdness because she had a boyfriend, Frank Longbottom, who'd graduated last year.

Faith flirted with any guy in sight. For example, she sat next to Sirius right then, giggling and fluttering her eyelashes. Sirius grinned back. I suppose they had a lot in common. Sirius, like Faith, tried to seduce every member of the opposite sex that he came across.

It wasn't that Faith wasn't pretty. She had thick, luscious blond hair, flawless skin, and bright, beautiful blue eyes. Her stunning looks held no charm for me though. It was an empty beauty, devoid of Lily's constant animation.

"So how are you James?" Alice asked me as the whistle blew and the train took off from the station.

I looked away from Lily to smile at Alice Hanson. "I'm doing pretty well. How about you?"

"I'm getting married this summer!"

"What? Frank proposed?" I was shocked. Alice seemed much too young to be engaged!

"Yes," she sighed with joy.

She began telling me about the planning going into the wedding. My eyes unintentionally drifted back to Lily. She was talking to Remus and they were both laughing so hard they had to clutch each other for support to keep from falling. I clenched my teeth when Remus whispered something in her ear. She stopped laughing to stare at him. Curse her cuteness!

"You're so sweet Remus," she smiled softly.

"So you'll do it?" he asked hopefully.

"You _are_ sweet, and adorable too but no. I'm sorry. It was nice of you to ask though." She kissed him on the cheek with a light pressure of her lips.

He blushed and stared at her in shock. My hands curled into fists. I was going to kill him.

"You'll come won't you James?"

I quickly glanced back at Alice. It took me a moment to remember that she was talking about her wedding. I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"Sure, I'd love to."

Alice game me an odd look. "You really do like her don't you?"

There was only one person she could be talking about.

"Yes."

She nodded. "Lily told us what you said about waiting. I believe her ending words were 'he's a bloody annoying git!' I think it's cute though, your vow, but Lily's as stubborn as it gets. Even if she did discover feelings for you she'd never tell a soul, least of all you."

"I know but… I _have_ to wait for her. I just have to." I whispered.

"I can tell. Just be careful or she'll break you James."

"I know," I assured her. "That's why I have a plan."

Alice grinned. "Another plan? This should be fun."

"It will be," I assured her.

"This will be an interesting year," she mused.

I caught sight of Lily putting both hands on Remus's shoulders. She was leaning close to him, their noses almost touching, her lips a blur as she murmured something to him.

"I'm sure it will be," I muttered to Alice. "You can count on it."

_It's been a long time since you called me  
(How could you forget about me)  
You got me feeling crazy (crazy)  
How can you walk away,  
Everything stays the same  
I just can't do it baby  
What will it take to make you come back  
Girl I told you what it is & it just ain't like that  
Why can't you look at me, your still in love with me  
Don't leave me crying._

_Baby why can't we just start over again  
Get it back to the way it was  
If you give me a chance I can love you right  
But your telling me it wont be enough_

**Author's Note:**** SO what did you think? Leave a review! **


	2. Chapter 2: Lily's thoughts

**Author's Note:**** Already have the next chapter up! This one's in Lily's point of view!**

**Chapter 2: Lily's Thoughts**

I glanced around, my eyes searching the crowd. One of my friends had to be around here somewhere. Then I spotted a very familiar face. Light pink cheeks, full lips, light brown hair, sunny chocolate eyes, and a round, pretty face.

"Alice!" I squealed.

I ran to hug her as hard as I could. I really missed Alice. She was the sweetest, most understanding girl I knew.

"Hey Lily!" she laughed, hugging me back.

When she released me Alice looked around. "Have you seen Kira or Faith?"

"Right here!" I'd recognize that holler anywhere.

"Kira!" I hugged her just as hard as I'd hugged Alice.

Kira was the one I could always count on to stand up for me. She was fiercely protective and loyal to her friends. She also spoke her mind so I spoke to her when I wanted a brutally honest opinion. Kira was hilarious too. She could always make me laugh.

"Hey girls!"

"Faith!" I let go of Kira to tackle to blond.

Faith was a boy encyclopedia. If any of us had guy problems we went to her. She sympathized with every crush and was never shocked at any guy I liked. I could say I was madly in love with James Potter and she'd just nod and smile. Not that I'd ever say that.

James Potter annoyed me. He'd gotten a little better last year. That meant he'd stopped hexing people for the fun of it. He was still constantly in detention, pulling pranks nonstop, and an arrogant, conceited, show-off. Because James was so full of himself he was convinced that deep down I fancied him.

Let's get one thing straight. I do _not_ fancy James Potter. Of course my stubborn refusal to like him wasn't helped by the fact that he was extremely good looking. He had mischievous hazel eyes, perfectly arranged features, and sexy messy black hair. And don't even get me started on that muscular chest… but I didn't think he was smoking hot because I _liked_ him. It was just a common fact all girls knew the moment they laid eyes on his perfection.

"Earth to Lily, you're hugging the life out of me," Faith sighed. "And it's hard to breathe."

"Oops, sorry." I released her. "Let's go find a compartment."

We boarded the train, chatting about our summers. I opened the door to a compartment about halfway down the train. To my surprise it was full, and with none other than the infamous Marauders. Ah, must get out of her before James started badgering me to go out with him again.

"Sorry, we didn't know anyone else was in here," I said hastily.

I quickly turned to leave. Kira grabbed my shoulder. Great, she probably wanted to stay and flirt with Peter. Ew. Peter was nice enough but he was such a… tag along. I didn't get why strong, independent Kira like the scrawny boy who worshiped the ground his three friends walked on.

"Can we sit here?" Kira asked sweetly.

"Yes!" James looked like he was going to jump out of his seat and hug me.

I glared at Kira. She gave me a 'do-it-or-die' look. I got that look from her a lot. She wouldn't do this to me would she? She wouldn't shut me up in the same compartment as James-I'm-obsessed-with –Lily-Evans-Potter for the sake of her weird, inconceivable crush right? Wrong.

"Fine," I growled giving in, something I rarely did to anyone but her.

I quickly sat between Remus and Sirius so that I was nowhere near James. He didn't look very happy about that. Well too bad for him.

Kira started up a conversation with Peter at once. Faith leaned towards Sirius. I was stuck with Remus Lupin. That wasn't too bad. Remus was a nice guy, and the most tolerable Marauder by far. We'd been prefects together in fifth year. He was sweet, funny, kinda cute, and I had a bit of a secret crush on him.

"So how was your summer?" I asked the boy.

"Uneventful. Yours?" he replied.

"Interesting. Petunia has a new boyfriend named Vernon…" I launched into a crazy story about my attempt to scare the poor muggle boy away. By the time I had finished the story we were both laughing so hard we were almost crying. I clung to Remus to keep from falling out of my seat. Remus finally quieted down and glanced around. He leaned towards me, his lips at my ear.

"Look, I might as well ask you while I've got you here… you should go out with James. He really does like you. I'm sorry, I know it's a terrible time to bring this up but James is one of my best mates. He's done so much for me and I feel like I should return the favor," he whispered.

Aw, he was so nice, trying to talk up James in front of me. With anyone else I might have been angry. With Remus it was… cute. He was so loyal to his friends!

"You're so sweet Remus." I smiled at him.

"So you'll do it?" he asked hopefully.

Did he really think I'd go out with his arrogant friend? Never in a million years! Still, he looked so adorable, like a begging puppy dog.

"You _are_ sweet, and adorable too, but no. I'm sorry. It was nice of you to ask though," I told him.

I leaned forward impulsively and swiftly kissed his cheek. It felt like the right thing to do. His cheeks burned red and he stared at me, surprised. Was he blushing out of anger, embarrassment, or because he liked the kiss?

"Sorry," I muttered.

"It's … ok," he stuttered.

I put both of my hands on his shoulders and leaned in close to him so that the others couldn't hear.

"Look Remus, I don't like James. Some people just aren't meant to be. I like you though…"

"Lily don't say that," he quickly shushed me. "I can't… I want to… I mean you're so… but James. I have to think about James. He's crazy about you and there's no way I could steal you from him."

I sighed. "I knew you'd say something like that. Still, it was worth a try."

" I really am sorry Lily."

"It's all right," I shrugged. Then I took a stab at casual conversation. "So how's your mum?"


	3. Chapter 3: Flashbacks

**Author's Note****: Just so you know, I added this chapter mainly so you could get a glimpse into their past. There's a couple of flashbacks in here. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Flashbacks**

Lily's POV

I was fourteen when I had my first kiss. I hadn't known who it was I was kissing at first. Kira had begged me into playing a game with the Marauders. My crush on Remus had just started to develop so I'd agreed. We'd been playing a version of spin the bottle where the person spinning was blindfolded so they wouldn't know who the bottle landed on.

_Flashback_

I watched with a sort of disgust as Peter Pettigrew made out with a blindfolded Kira. They both seemed to be enjoying it.

"And… time!" Faith called.

Kira ripped off her blindfold. She stared at Peter in shock before smiling sweetly.

"Who's next Breaker?" Sirius asked.

She glanced at me with a sly smile. "Lily."

I gulped. Kira handed me the blindfold and I took it with trembling hands. When it was tied in place I spun the bottle and prayed it would land on Remus, or even Sirius. There was giggling from my friends and I nervously awaited my fate as someone walked towards me.

Warm, strong hands captured my face and soft lips pressed onto mine. Whoever it was smelled good. I inhaled deeply and pressed closer to them. My hand found his hair and twisted in it. It was too long for Peter and too short for Sirius. Was it Remus? The snogging started to get intense. I gasped for breath.

"Times up!" Faith giggled.

I undid my blindfold, expecting to see the scarred face of Remus Lupin inches from mine.

"Oh my gosh!" I yelped, instantly scooting away from James Potter.

He was grinning like he'd just won a million galleons. His black hair was even messier, sticking up where I'd run my fingers through it. My lipstick was smudged across his face.

"That was hot Lily. Wanna do it again sometime?" He smirked arrogantly.

"No!" I snapped.

"Why? You seemed to enjoy it," James laughed.

I felt blood rush to my face in a blush. "Being a good kisser doesn't stop you from being a jerk," I informed him.

"Did you hear that Sirius? Lily said I'm a good kisser!" he bragged.

"Hey good job man." Sirius slapped him on the back.

I scowled and vowed never to talk to James again. That promise was broken moments later when he started singing about my snogging skills to the entire school. I yelled at him until I was hoarse before casting _silenco_ on him.

_End of Flashback_

"Hey Lily." The boy I was just thinking about sat down next to me.

We were a week into the school year and he'd tried to kiss me at least five hundred times. He kept sneaking suggestive comments into his conversation every time he talked to me. He told so many dirty jokes I'd been tempted to stab his eye with a fork. Believe me, I was close to snapping. I didn't help that we were paired together in every freaking class. I think Dumbledore put the teachers up to it. He's out to get me, I swear.

I didn't turn my head at James's greeting. I was determined to ignore him today no matter what he did or said.

"I like the flower in your hair."

What? Did James Potter just complement me in a non-dirty way?

"Thank you?" I said it like a question.

He laughed. "Your welcome."

Weird. Was he going to be normal today?

He reached up to push some hair behind my ear. Then, in one swift motion he kissed me on the mouth. I was so surprised that I didn't respond at first.

"Settle down class," Professor McGonagall called loudly.

Her voice broke through my shock. I pulled back my fist and punched James Potter right in his idiotic face.

James's POV

I couldn't resist. She was sitting there, staring away from me with a thoughtful look on her face. She looked so cute when she chewed on her lip unconsciously. Normally I would have controlled myself but acting obnoxious and pushy was phase one of my plan.

Remus had told me that if I acted like a jerk one week only to turn into a perfect gentleman the next there would be a more noticeable contrast. Lily would see the difference easier. I secretly wondered if he just enjoyed Lily being mad at me.

I expected Lily to smack me the instant I touched her. I was surprised when she froze and let me kiss her for a few moments before reacting. Her punch had some real power behind it. It reminded me of another time I'd kissed her and been decked for it.

_Flashback_

There, standing near a broom closet, leaning against the wall was fifteen year old Lily Evans. She was waiting for Remus to come to prefect rounds with her. Perfect, the pretty red head was facing away from the closet door.

I crept along the wall under my invisibility cloak. After slipping past her into the closet I grabbed her wrist from behind and pulled Lily in with me. My foot kicked the door closed behind her. It was dark as pitch.

"Remus is that you?" she asked in confusion.

"Who else?" I used my best imitation of Moony.

"Why did you drag me into a broom closet?"

By answer I kissed her. My lips burned with excitement against hers. I backed her against the wall, pressing my body to hers. I let my tongue slips across her soft lips. She parted them in a sigh of contentment.

"Mmmmm Remus," she moaned.

I flinched a little hearing his name on her lips. I wanted it to be my name she was panting, not one of my best friends.

She pulled away a little to breathe. I shivered with anticipation when her hands slid down my chest.

"I feel like I've kissed you before. The way you move, the motion of your lips… it's all very familiar."

"Huh," I grunted.

"You seem taller then I remember.

"Um…" I thought quickly.

"Something isn't right. _Lumos_."

Crap.

"James Potter!" she roared.

Then her fist connected with my jaw. I was pretty sure it was broken.

_End of Flashback_

"Miss Evans!" McGonagall looked appalled. "What are you doing?"

"Potter kissed me!" she raged.

Lily's tongue flicked out to wet her lips. She had a habit of doing that when she was agitated. I almost jumped on her. Did she know what that little movement did to me?

"Is this true?" The transfiguration teacher sighed, looking at me.

"Yes," I replied sweetly.

Lily gave me a look of loathing. I felt terrible. Why on earth was Remus forcing me to do this phase again?

"Potter, detention 8:00 my office," McGonagall barked.

I sighed. "Yes mam."

**That night...**

"I can't do this anymore. I refuse to keep hurting Lily!" I declared.

It was midnight and I'd only just finished a long tortuous detention. Remus nodded.

"I agree. It's time for phase two, showing you sweet side. You've got to be a perfect gentleman. Be so sweet you feel like it's rotting your teeth out. Add a bit of shyness, Lily seems to go for that."

"Which is why she went for you," I muttered.

Remus gazed into the fireplace. "I admit that Lily said she has feeling from me and I have some for her."

I stared at him in horror.

"I've never acted on those feelings though. I'd never take Lily away from you," he assured me.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks Moony."

He looked up from the fireplace. His eyes were full of sadness.

**AUthor's note: so? Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4: Sweetheart

**Author's NOte:**** Thank you everyone who reviewed! I loved reading them. It seems that Remus is popular. I like him as well. I know James seems like a jerk. But we'll see what happens... **

**Chapter 4: Sweetheart**

Lily's POV

I yawned as I shuffled towards the breakfast table. Kira and I weren't morning people. Both of us were surly and grouchy in the early hours of the day. Faith and Alice however were wide awake. They were smiling and bouncing with energy. I was just happy it was Saturday so we'd gotten to sleep in.

I loaded my plate with eggs and bacon. As started to eat a large barn owl landed in front of me and stuck out its leg. Tied to it was a letter with my name on it. I undid the thread and took the letter. The owl fluttered away.

"What's that?" Alice asked curiously.

I shrugged and tore the envelope open. "No clue."

I read the surprisingly neat handwriting.

Dearest Lily,

I'm so so so so so so so so so incredibly sorry about yesterday. What I did was immature and disrespectful. I promise I will never touch you that way again without your permission. I'm eternally in your debt.

Love,

James Potter

P.S. I hope you like the flowers.

"Flowers? What fl…" I started to ask.

"Miss Evans?" a voice interrupted.

I turned to see four nervous first years standing in front of me.

"Yes?"

"We were told to give these to you," one said.

They each stepped forward to lay a different flower before me. Each flower had a note tied to it. The first years giggled and scurried away. I stared after them in shock.

"Who are _those_ from?" Faith asked in surprise.

"James Potter," I muttered.

Alice smirked. Kira eyed the flowers suspiciously. Faith had a hint of jealousy in her expression. I picked up the rose and read its little card.

_Rose: This rose is for you because it's the most beautiful flower I've ever laid eyes on, just as you are the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on._

I let a hint of a smile touch my lips. I had to admit that it was sort of sweet. I picked up the sunflower next.

_Sunflower: Sunflowers are so cheerful and happy, just as you are when I'm not annoying you._

I laughed a little at that one and chose the lily next.

_Lily: The lily is the stunning flower that shares your name. Its petals are as white and pure as you._

Interesting. I reached for the last note. It was the longest yet and attached to a bleeding heart flower.

_Bleeding heart: I chose a bleeding heart because my heart bleeds when I anger you. It bleeds when you reject me again and again. The wounds throb when you're far away and I can't hear your laugh or see your stunning face. My heart bleeds for you, Lily Evans!_

I contemplated the message. It was a little cheesy, but kind of romantic.

My friends scrambled to read the little white cards.

"Aw that's so sweet!" Alice cooed.

"Who knew James Potter could be so romantic," Kira commented.

"Why doesn't anyone send _me_ flowers?" Faith pouted.

"Lily what are you going to do?" Alice asked.

I bit my lip thoughtfully. Looking down the table I saw James. He was sitting next to Sirius Black and roaring with laughter. His eyes met mine and he froze. He didn't wink or smirk like he usually did. Instead I received a shy smile.

I quickly looked away, taken aback. Since when was anything about James shy? Everything about him was the complete opposite of that. This was so weird. Something was going on, I just didn't know what.

"I don't know. What _do_ I do?" I whispered to nobody in particular.

"Forgive him of course," Alice said immediately.

"Knock him upside the head before snogging him senseless," Kira suggested.

I raised my eyebrows at them and turned to the friend who was most reliable in this area. Faith looked thoughtful.

"Don't say anything for a couple of days then thank him. That way he still gets a bit of punishment for what he did but you end up acknowledging his apology," she finally told me.

I nodded. "That sounds sensible. Thanks Faithy."

"Sure thing."

The next morning I got another note from the same owl.

My Lily Flower,

You didn't speak to me yesterday. Did you like the flowers? I'm sorry. I still feel terrible for what I did. I'll never stop trying to make it up to you until I've earned your forgiveness. I am a terrible person. Woe is me for what I've done to receive your disproval. So here are some of your favorite chocolates. They are but a small token of my eternally burning passion for you.

Love,

Jame Potter

P.S. You look stunning.

I snickered a little. The note was a little too dramatic. It seemed to me that James was trying too hard. Still, the chocolates were good, and it was nice of James to persist in his apology. I shrugged and ate a chocolate.

I got yet another letter the next morning accompanying a beautiful expensive looking necklace and a terrible poem. The necklace was incredible but… it felt like James was trying to buy my affection. It _was_ a tactic he'd used last year. Was he resurrecting that old plan? He must know it wouldn't work on me.

That day I decided to break my silent treatment towards him.

"Hello James," I said politely when he sat next to me in charms.

"Good morning my dear Lily," he exclaimed with flourish.

I swear I saw Remus mouthing 'shy' out of the corner of my eye. James quickly put on a bashful look and peered at me with a just the right hint of uncertainty. I stifled a giggle.

"Thanks for the gifts," I said.

James beamed, then hurriedly tried to look humble. "You actually like them? I was so worried you wouldn't."

"They were nice," I said, watching him curiously.

Before he could reply Professor Flitwick called the class to order. It fell silent as he began to teach. I was listening intently when James slid something over to me. I looked down at the parchment.

_You free Friday?_

_**Why?**_ I hastily scribbled back, though I already knew his answer.

_Would you go out with me?  
_Just as I expected. _**No.**_

_Why not?_

_**I think friends are best for us.**_

_Is this about Moony?_

_**Why would you think it's about Remus?**_

_I know you fancy him._

_**Oh ya, that incident in the broom closet fifth year that you swore never to speak of!**_

_I haven't spoken of it!_

_**Good**_

_: )_

_***Rolls eyes***_

_One date?_

_**Give it a rest Potter!**_

Professor Flitwick, who was walking around the room at this point, had startled us with his high squeaky voice. "Let's see it Potter, Evans."

Of course we both did the spell perfectly. I sighed as he moved on and let my face rest in my hands.

I thought about James. Just then the black haired boy pushed the note back towards me. I read quickly.

_See how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!_

_**In your dreams! Wait, Romeo and Juliet? Impressive.**_

_I did take muggle studies. For you._

_**For me?**_

_Yes, so I could know more about you, about the way you were raised._

_**That's… nice.**_

_Ya, it is isn't it?_

_**And here I was thinking you'd finally lost your arrogance.**_

_Sorry babe_

_**Really Potter?**_

_What happened to James?_

_**Fine, Really James?**_

_Yes. Now will you go out with me?_

I rolled my eyes. The bell rang and I gathered my stuff. James ran ahead to hold the door for me. Weird. Suddenly he was being all chivalrous. In fact, as we walked to our next class he talked to me like a normal person. No asking me out or dropping very unsubtle hints. It was like talking to a friend. And it was freaking me out.


	5. Chapter 5: Confusion

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone! No I did not die. I just sort of forgot about this story. :) I just wanted to thank . for their review. IT's what motivated me to continue this story! So thank you a thousand times over! This chapter isn't amazing but hopefully you guys like it ok. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!

**Chapter Five: Confusion**

I often sat alone in deserted hallways. It was quiet, peaceful. There were actually quite a few halls that students and teachers didn't use, hidden behind secret passageways deep in the bowls of the castle. It was one of these that I rested in now, thinking about James Potter. I'd been thinking about him a lot lately.

Truth be told James's 'good boy' mode was starting to annoy me worse than his usual self. I hated him pretending to be something he wasn't. He was terrible at it. I'd been fooled by his act at first but the longer it went on the more obvious it became that he was pretending to be good.

"Lily!"

Oh Merlin that was _his_ voice. How had he found me? James swaggered down the hall before catching himself and attempting to walk normally. I glared at him.

"Hey," James smiled at me.

"Just drop the act already!" I snapped.

He slid down the wall to sit next to me. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm on to your plan. Act nice so that I'll fall for you before reverting back to your trouble making self. Just stop. Please. This 'good boy' act is seriously getting on my nerves," I growled.

He gave a defeated sigh. "How did you figure it out?"

I snorted. "Seriously James? Your acting's crap."

"Hey!" he protested.

"It's true. You'd be a terrible actor," I told him.

James grinned. "I'd be famous anyway. I'm so good looking the ladies would love me no matter how terrible my acting skills are."

I couldn't help but smile a little. "And with that comment the good old James is back."

"Good old James?" he beamed.

I rolled my eyes. "You know what I mean."

"Sure." He continued to grin.

"Why did you even try? You didn't honestly think I'd fall for that did you?" I raised an eyebrow.

James shrugged. We sat in silence for a moment.

"I'm not the huge idiot you think I am," he said suddenly. "I'm actually a great guy."

I sighed. Here came one of his arrogant 'I'm amazing' speeches. I'd heard a few of them already last year. When James saw my expression he groaned and let his face fall into his hands.

"Maybe you're right. I'm an idiot around you. I can't help it. You captivate my senses." He took his face out of his hands and stared at the wall. "I just get so… flustered around you and end up saying the wrong thing!"

The tall muscular boy tugged at his messy black hair in an agitated way. I'd seen his acting skills and I could tell that his distress was sincere. James had honestly dropped his act.

He turned his head to look at me. Those hazel eyes were intense, willing me to understand. His gaze was so heated and emotional that I felt trapped by it, unable to look away.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

James touched my arm. His fingertips burned with warmth against my ice cold skin. The touch, the look in his eyes… they were full of such naked devotion that they were overwhelming. Something stirred inside my chest… an unknown feeling I didn't recognize.

I jerked away from James Potter, suddenly terrified of the alien emotion. What was he doing to me? How could I crumble so easily under those hazel eyes?

I stumbled to my feet and ran without looking back. The only sound was the pounding of my shoes and the beating of my heart. No footsteps followed me. Yet still I didn't slow down. I kept running, right into Remus Lupin.

"Lily?" Remus asked in surprise. "Are you ok?"

"Yah," I panted, trying to catch my breath. "What are you doing down here?"

He shrugged. "Looking for James."

"He's back there," I muttered, motioning back the way I'd come.

Remus seemed to realized then that something was wrong. He looked at me closely with concern.

"Could you use some company?" he inquired softly.

"Sure."

I tentatively reached out to take his hand as we began to walk. He didn't seem to care. We walked a ways together, chatting aimlessly about unimportant things. The pressure of his hand was nice but it didn't give me the excited butterflies that I expected.

I fancied Remus. Why wasn't my heart pounding like it usually did around him? It was if I'd left my heart back with James. I quickly shoved that absurd, ridiculous thought out of my head.

Without planning we both slowed to a stop. I looked at him wearily for a moment before we both slid to the ground. It was similar to the position I'd been in with James. Only Remus sat much closer.

I leaned my head on his shoulder. He stiffened at first before slowly relaxing. Hesitantly he put his arm around my shoulders, like he wasn't sure that was the right thing to do. I snuggled closer.

I looked up. Remus's mouth was so close. His lips were so tempting. A spark of my old desire for him reignited.

Remus's arm twitched like he was considering moving it.

"James," he mumbled, mostly to himself. "I can't betray him."

A surge of rebellion spread through me. "Screw James."

I tilted my head up to press my lips to his. Remus was still for a moment. He didn't react to my kiss. I could almost see the debate raging in his head.

Then he made up his mind. For once the decision was defiant to James's will. Remus kissed me back.

His lips were soft and unsure. They moved against mine, slow and steady but hot. He moved his mouth down my jaw and hovered at my throat before placing a shy kiss there. I made a sound of contentment to let him know it was ok.

Remus kissed me there again and again until he was sucking hungrily at my throat. I frantically pulled him closer. My legs went around his waist. I ground in to him. He growled deep in his throat.

When he pulled back for a few seconds to breath he looked different. There was a hungry wolf like ferocity in his expression. It sent shivers of anticipation down my spine.

His lips attacked me more fiercely than ever. I gasped. Remus pushed me against the wall. His hips ground deeper into mine, rubbing our arousals together. His hands roamed my body. I gave a squeak when they found my chest.

Our eyes met. Remus's face suddenly changed. The lusty animalistic look faded to one of horror. He ripped his hands away from me like he'd been burned.

"Lily! I-I-I-'m s-sorry," he stuttered.

I shook my head. "You don't have to apologize."

"I shouldn't have kissed you back," he whispered.

"It's ok," I said. "I know you feel like you're betraying James's trust but he doesn't own me. I can kiss whoever I want to!"  
My argument lacked anger and conviction though. My make-out session with Remus had been fueled by lust only. Behind that lust there was only a hollow emptiness in my chest. Once again my heart was MIA. I sighed.

The image of a boy with messy black hair and bright hazel eyes clouded my thoughts. What was happening to me? Was I losing my bloody mind? James Potter was an arrogant idiot, and that was that.

"Look Lily." Remus wouldn't meet my gaze. "About that kiss."

"It never happened," I said flatly.

"Thanks. I'm sorry. I truly am."

I shrugged, then pulled myself to my feet. Remus stood as well. We looked around awkwardly before he cleared his throat.

"Uh, see you around Lily."

"Sure." My voice was toneless.

We turned and walked our separate directions. My head was spinning with confusion. I thought I like Remus but our first kiss was nothing like I'd expected it to be. It was pure lust and with no true feeling to back it up. At least not from me.

I remembered James's vow:

"I'll wait for you as long as it takes."

"Forever then."

"If I must."

At the time it had unsettled me how much devotion he showed. But why? It wouldn't matter… unless somewhere deep inside I harbored feeling for him in return.

I thought back on the notes we'd passed in class when he'd quoted Romeo and Juliet. He'd said that he'd taken Muggle Studies just for me. He'd wanted to understand more about how I was raised.

I looked back on the flowers James had sent me. The little notes that had seemed so odd and amusing at the time were now viewed in a new light. In those letters, attached to the flowers he'd called me beautiful, cheerful, happy, adorable, and pure. He'd said that his heart bled for me.

I'd thought that phrase was a silly attempt at romance. But that look in his eyes, that anguish twisting his perfect face when he'd whispered that my green eyes captivated his senses… they seemed to confirm that statement.

And yet I _couldn't_ fancy him. He might have his moments but he was still annoying and conceited. I couldn't prove him right. I'd never love him. Never.

Then, that night the dreams started.

I jerked away drenched in sweat and gasping for breath. The image of James's wicked smile was burned into my eyelids. I could still feel his fingers touching me, his hot breath on my neck, his aroused moans as he… I quickly scrambled away from the memories of my dream.

I slipped from my bed and staggered to the bathroom. After shutting the door I splashed cold water on my face and looked into the mirror. My eyes were dark with a lusty hunger. My cheeks were stained with an excited flush.

I exited the bathroom and jumped a mile when I spotted Faith leaning against her bed post. She gave me a knowing smile as she walked towards me. This couldn't be good.

"So you like Potter? I knew this would happen eventually," she said.

"What are you talking about? Potter and I aren't even friends!" I protested.

"Oh save it Lily. Did you know you talk in your sleep? I'm a lighter sleeper than the others your loud moans woke me up."

No. Please no.

"What did you hear?" I demanded.

"James please don't stop. James! James! That feels so good! Harder James! _HARDER!"_ Faith mimicked my voice in a breathy moan.

I couldn't believe Faith had _heard_ that.

"Don't worry Lily, I won't give away your secret," she assured me.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"You are going to go out with him eventually though right?" she asked casually.

"No! Of course not!" I cried.

She looked alarmed. "Why not?"

"Because that would mean he won!"

Faith raised an eyebrow. "Puh-lease."

"No," I said stubbornly.

She rolled her eyes. "Your own happiness be it."

I ignored that.

James's POV

"I think it's about time to start the jealousy phase," Remus told me the morning after I'd had my run in with Lily in an abandoned hallway.

Remus had been acting oddly since last night. He avoided looking at me and seemed extra jumpy. I wondered what had happened but I didn't press him to tell me. If it was important he'd say so.

"How are we going to do this?" I asked curiously.

"I've talked to Amanda Eldridge and worked it all out," Remus said tiredly.

"Who's Amanda and what does she have to do with anything?" I asked.

The ghost of a smiled twisted his lips. "You'll see."

**Review Please! :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Jealousy

**Author's Note:** Yay another chapter! This story isn't very long so there are only a few chapters left! Enjoy! :) And don't forget to tell me what you think of it!

**Chapter 6: Jealousy**

James's POV

"Are you sure that you're ok with this?" I asked Amanda Eldridge.

She was a very pretty sixth year Hufflepuff. I'd explained my plan to get with Lily and how I wanted her to pretend to be my girlfriend. She'd quickly agreed.

"I don't want to use you or hurt you so remember that it won't be real," I reminded her.

She rolled her eyes. "You've told me that at least fifty times already James. I get that you don't have feelings for me and you're only trying to make Lily jealous. I'm in."

"So shall we go down to dinner?" I asked.

"Sure, let's go James." She wound her arm around mine, pressing her body against mine.

I instantly tried to put a little space between us.

"If you're going to be my fake boyfriend you shouldn't jump away from me when I try to get a little intimate," she scolded, nuzzling my neck with her lips.

I winced and forced myself not to turn and flee the room.

This got Sirius laughing. "Wow, this is going to be great. Remus, congrats on coming up with the most amusing plan ever!"

Lily's POV

James had been acting distant all day. Maybe it was what happened in the hall… but that had been two days ago and he'd been fine yesterday.

"Oh no," I saw Faith mouth from where she sat across the table from me. She was staring over my shoulder in horror.

I whipped around and my mouth dropped. James was heading for the Gryffindor table with a gorgeous curvy blond clinging to him. She was scantily dressed and pretty much glued to his side, her lips at his ear, whispering something to him with her glossy, pouty pink lips curved into a seductive smile. She looked like a total slut.

As I watched them sit down I glared in disgust. The blond was partly sitting in his lap. She said something that made him laugh. James stared at her with the smile he usually reserved for me. So he'd moved on. Well good riddance. It really didn't matter to me. At all. He could do whatever he wanted to.

"Are you ok Lily?" Alice asked with concern.

I stabbed my potato vehemently. "Fine, never better," I growled.

She raised her eyebrows. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure! Why wouldn't I be sure! What do I care if he has slutty blond for a girlfriend! He's perfectly at liberty to go out with whoever he wants to! Though why he'd choose someone like her is a mystery to me!" I snarled.

"Her name's Amanda Eldridge. She's a Hufflepuff," Faith told me.

"I don't bloody care!" I shrieked.

"Calm down Lily," Kira commanded.

I took a deep breath. "Sorry."

"Someone feeling a little jealous?" a voice asked from behind me.

It was Sirius Black. He had a smug grin on his face. He'd clearly heard everything I'd just said. Stupid git.

"What are you talking about Black?" I snapped.

"You wishing you could take Amanda's place and how you're passionately in love with my best mate," he said.

"You're a bloody idiot," I told him calmly.

He chuckled, shaking his head, and turned to Faith. "Hey baby wanna go have some fun?"

She leapt to her feet. "I'd love to."

I glared after them.

James's POV

I watched Lily bottling our potion. She looked upset. She'd barely spoken to me today. When she returned from handing our finished potion to Professor Slughorn she seemed to force herself to turn to me.

"So what do you have planned for the weekend," she asked pleasantly.

"Probably pulling a prank or two with Sirius," I began.

A smile tugged at her lips and I remembered her telling me to drop my good boy act during that incident in the hallway. She was obviously pleased that I'd taken her advice and stopped trying to be something I wasn't.

"And spending loads of time with Amanda," I went on.

The smile vanished.

"I really like her. She might be 'the one' for me," I lied.

A pained look crossed her face. I hated seeing her hurt but at the same time I was happy that my plan was working.

"Good for you," she muttered.

Saturday Sirius suggested a way to make her absolutely green with envy.

"I'll hide her bag and when she starts looking for it I'll tell her I saw her leave it in the Transfiguration classroom yesterday," Sirius said. "She'll go to get it and find you and Amanda really going at it."

Remus agreed that it would fit in well with our plan. I was much more reluctant. After much convincing I finally gave in. That was why I was now positioned in the empty Transfiguration classroom with Amanda.

As soon as we heard Lily's footsteps I pushed Amanda against the wall. She flung her legs around my waist and placed her hands on my bare chest. I hesitated to kiss her so she made the first move, smashing her lips against mine forcefully. Our kissing grew heated as I heard the creak of the classroom door opening.

Lily's POV

I was quite sure I hadn't left my bag in Transfiguration class. Still, Sirius _insisted_ that he'd seen me leave it. I decided to go check just to humor him.

When I opened the classroom door my insides turned to Ice. James. He was shirtless, the rippling muscles of his arms and back showing. The sight of him might have been pleasant but considering what he was doing at that moment it wasn't. What sucked the warmth from my body was Amanda Eldridge with her legs slung around his waist. What made my world shatter into a million shards was James's lips at her throat and the sounds of pleasure he was making in the back of his throat.

I turned and ran.

It wasn't until I collapsed to the ground in an empty hallway that I realized I was crying. Why was I crying? Why had that scene affected me so strongly? I shouldn't care what James did with her. But I did.

I'd been so insistent on telling myself that I disliked James Potter that I hadn't been able to accept it when my feeling changed. I was in love with him. My shoulders shook with sobs as that realization hit me. How did I let this happen?

"Lily?"

An arm rested around my shoulders. "Are you okay?"

I was shocked to see Sirius Black crouching next to me looking incredibly guilty.

"You knew!" I accused him. "You knew they'd be in there!"

"Well…"

"You were right," I sobbed. "James was right, Faith was right, you were all right. And I was wrong but I was too prideful and stubborn to see it. I love him Sirius! I love him!"

"You what?" Sirius looked at me in shock.

"I need to get him back and out of the arms of the slut!" I spat. "I know! I'll make him jealous. I'll make him feel what I'm feeling."

"Uh Lily, I should probably tell you that James and Amanda aren't really…" Sirius started.

"I got it!" I interrupted. "Will you help me?"

"Wha…"

I grabbed the front of Sirius's robes and yanked him towards me desperately. "Please Sirius!"

"Alright alright just chill out Lily," he said.

I let go and took a deep breath. "It's going to cost a little sacrifice."

"How so?"

"I need you to help me make James jealous. I need you to kiss me."

He grinned, no longer protesting. "When?"

I thought. "Tomorrow's the Quidditch game between Slytherine and Gryffindor right? If we win there'll be a victory party. We'll do it then. If we don't win I'll think of a new plan."

"Sounds good to me!"  
I hoped this worked. If James didn't react to seeing me with Sirius I'd have to assume that he was happy with Amanda and no longer wanted me. That girl didn't know how lucky she was.


End file.
